SkyClan's Destiny/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading. *The ancient SkyClan warriors had come back from a battle with the rats. **The warriors Sunpelt and Fallensnow had died from the battle. *Spiderstar could not bear to lead the Clan into more bloodshed and decides to break the Clan up. *A few warriors, Frostclaw and Rowanfur, admitted they had been eating food from the twolegs. *The deputy Honeyleaf is horrified that SkyClan could give in so easily and decides to become a rogue. **The headstrong warrior, Swallowflight, decides to join her, and slowly more come, too *The medicine cat Brackenheart heals most of the cats and gives travelling herbs to the rest. *The elders, Brackenheart, and Spiderstar decided to stay where they are. *Leafstar had a terrible dream of a flood destroying her Clan.She wakes up and realizes that it is only a dream. **She is glad that the Clan has survived all the way till greenleaf. *She reveals that there are several new additions to SkyClan. **Two kittypets, Waspwhisker and Fallowfern, have been recruited and have become mates. **Mintkit and Sagekit have been made apprentices with the names Mintpaw and Sagepaw. Their mentors are Waspwhisker and Petalnose respectively. **Clovertail is now loyal to SkyClan and is heavily pregnant with Patchfoot's kits. **Lichen has become an elder of SkyClan after getting trapped in a fox-trap. Her name is Lichenfur. Tangle is also now an elder. **Shrewtooth has been found on the borders of SkyClan and was made a warrior. *Leafstar wants to encourage Shrewtooth that he is among his friends now *Nettlekit and Plumkit, two of Fallowfern's kits, were play-fighting when Nettlekit fell into the river. **Waspwhisker then rescues him. *Bouncepaw, Tinypaw, and Rockpaw have their warrior ceremony and become Bouncefire, Tinycloud, and Rockshade. **Tinycloud questions her name, hurt that she is still referred to as tiny. Clovertail and Leafstar comfort her. *Skywatcher had covered the clouds to let the Clan know that he is watching them. *Shrewtooth gives out an attack alarm to the Clan. **It was the daylight-warriors, Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw **Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt get angry at Shrewtooth but he is forgiven by Leafstar. *Billystorm have been teaching the kits battle moves which saddens and angers Fallowfern. *Patrols are organized to renew patrols, hunt, collect herbs and mentor apprentices. *Sharpclaw shows hostility towards the daylight warriors while appointing them to patrols and calls them kitty-warriors, which angers Leafstar. *Snow started falling and some of the warriors decide to explore the empty dens and clean them out for storage. ** Billystorm decides to return to his housefolk, using the excuse that they would worry for him. ** The warriors discuss and they decide that they have to honor the warrior code, only wanting to do the fun stuff, not the things needed for the Clan. * Most of the empty dens are cleaned out. * Leafstar sits down and tells the rest of her Clan about how SkyClan left the forest. She wonders if her Clan can actually live together. *Leafstar dreams she was going to explore more of the empty dens. *Spottedleaf appears to Leafstar. **She reveals to Leafstar that Firestar and Sandstorm have had two kits. Spottedleaf doesn't seem as pleased about the fact as Leafstar expected. **Spottedleaf and two other unknown cats give Leafstar the prophecy: ''Greenleaf will come but it will bring greater storms than these. SkyClan will need deeper roots if it is to survive. '' *She talks to Echosong about this and discovered that she had the same dream too. *They decide not to tell the Clan until they figure out what the prophecy means. *Harveymoon and Macgyver are found fooling around when they were actually supposed to clean out the new dens. Leafstar confronts them. *Harveymoon back answers Sharpclaw when he confronts them with Leafstar. **The whole Clan, including Macgyver, seemed incredibly surprised by this act of foolishness. *Leafstar finally banishes both Harveymoon and Macgyver from the Clan for one moon. **All the cats, notably Billystorm and Sharpclaw, support Leafstar for her desicion to banish the two wayward daylight warriors. *Leafstar goes to the elders for some advice and to clean out their ticks **She sends off Sagepaw to help Sharpclaw and some other cats to continue cleaning out the dens. *Leafstar hears a cry for help and runs out to see Sagepaw dangling off a cliff. *Sharpclaw ran and headed towards the cliff in hopes to save Sagepaw before he fell. * Despite his attempts though, Sagepaw finally falls and dislocates his leg. * Leafstar dashes over with Echosong and the rest of her Clan ** She sees Petalnose is distraught becasue she was his mentor. She realizes that family should not become mentors. *Echosong checks Sagepaw's injury **She uses Rockshade as a model to find out that Sagepaw's leg is dislocated. she puts it back in place. *Patchfoot claims to Leafstar that this accident was his fault. *He claimed that he provoked Sagepaw into jumping long distances from rocks by teasing him that he was not a descendant of SkyClan. **Leafstar shows compassion and forgives him for his stupidity. *Tinycloud runs to Mintpaw to tell her about Sagepaw's accident. **She is horrified and runs to grab some prey to keep his strength up. *Distraught over Sagepaw's accident, Leafstar calls a meeting and tries to clear her Clan's prejudices about having pure SkyClan ancestry. *Some cats disagree but Sharpclaw supports Leafstar's views, for which she is gratified. *Later on, Patchfoot's patrol finds Stick, Shorty, Coal and Cora. *Leafstar is very cautious of the four unknown cats, who tell her they met Firestar on his journey to restore SkyClan. *Sharpclaw disobeys Leafstar's wishes and immediately invites them to stay and learn about their new techniques. *Sagepaw wakes up and yowls that he is in pain from his earlier injury *Coal decides to join Echosong and learn more about being a medicine cat. *Leafstar invites the group of cats, excluding Coal, for a training session. *She explains that Sharpclaw liked to work on bigger projects and training sessions now and again. *The first exercise is to touch a thorn bush before the other team does. Sharpclaw explains they also have to try and stop the other team. *Sparrowpelt's group won over Waspwhisker's with Snookpaw, who uses the hunter's crouch to reach the bush while the rest fight. *The next task is to take a feather up and touch a branch in a tree with it, uses teamwork and one feather each. *Leafstar and Shorty join Sparrowpelt whilst Sharpclaw, Cora and Stick join Waspwhisker. *Leafstar helps her team win by taking the feather up the branch, toppling off Sharpclaw from the tree. *She realizes just how much she loves training with her Clan. *Leafstar notices that Sharpclaw has softened somewhat towards the daylight warriors and realizes the training brings them closer. *The new cats offer SkyClan help with Twolegplace creatures, and question why the cats hunt during the day. **Leafstar explains that it is the way of a warrior, which the new cats do not seem to understand. *Coal returns, fascinated with his newfound experience with Echosong **The new cats prefer to stick to their own ways of life. *Tinycloud comes up to Leafstar and begs to go back to her warrior duties. Leafstars agrees and allows her to do so. **Leafstar worries about who would be Echosong's successor, but banishes the thoughts. *Billystorm approaches and shows signs of supporting Leafstar's decisions as a Clan leader. *Leafstar explains to the newer cats about the daylight warriors and their traditions. **She and Sharpclaw are both shown to be rather suspicious about the newer cats intentions. *Finally the new cats settle in the older dens while SkyClan brings moss to sleep in the newer ones. *Cora tries to convice Leafstar that the newcomers mean no harm, but it is shown that Leafstar does not completely believe her. *Stick's point of view *Stick is woken up roughly by Shorty who says that a cat, Dodge has come to meet them. **Cora and Snowy are sleeping beside him. *The two of them run over to find Dodge, Skipper and Misha taunting their friends, Coal and Percy *Dodge and Stick argue over hunting timings during sunrise and sunset *Dodge does not bother too much with Stick and orders Misha to attack **Misha lunges and takes out Percy's eye *The group of cats begin to fight but it is soon stopped by Twolegs and dogs. *Percy, Coal, Stick and Shorty reach back to their dens where Cora helps clean Percy up. **Snowy is seen to have run up a tree *Stick wonders where his daughter Red is. He worries for her but Cora consoles him. *Leafstar's point of view. *Leafstar, Patchfoot, Billystorm, Ebonyclaw, Snookpaw, Frecklepaw, Cora, and Shorty leave on a patrol. *They find a large amount of rats in a pile of Twoleg rubbish near Twolegplace. **Shorty and Cora suggest that they use the rats for prey. *The group returns to camp and Leafstar calls a Clan meeting with all the cats who were in the rat attack. **Shorty offers to help SkyClan fight the rats with his and his friends rat-fighting techniques. *Sharpclaw agrees without waiting for Leafstar to approve *Sharpclaw comes up with an idea to block off most of the exits in the rat nest and chase the rats out the remaining holes. *Shorty suggests that they tear apart the rubbish heap to help scare away the rats. **Leafstar says that she thinks the clan is being disrespectful to Firestar by thinking that Shorty has more knowledge than him. *Special rat-fighting training begins. **Shorty builds an enormous mound of twigs, bracken, brambles and other debris for cats to practice tearing apart. *Leafstar wonders if this challenge will be what it takes to unite the Clan. *Leafstar leads the Clan to battle against the rats. **Sharpclaw reminds the Clan of their battle plan - to block the rat-holes and scare the rats into the open. *Leafstsr wonders if there are enough of them to fight the rats. **She wonders whether she should have brought the daylight warriors. *Leafstar, Petalnose, Patchfoot, Tinycloud, Cora, Mintpaw and Shrewtooth begin climbing the mound. *Mintpaw slips down the mound a little and scares Leafstar. *The rats appear and Leafstar gives the battle cry. *The cats fight the rats. **SkyClan are victorious. *Waspwhisker and Cora are injured badly, and most other cats are scratched with minor injuries. *The Clan return to camp. SkyClan's Destiny Category:Super Edition Series Category:SkyClan's Destiny